Never Be Replaced
by brokenhearted04
Summary: Brooke and Lucas shared a summer love together, and when he left, he promised he would come back and pick up where they left off. But what happens when they meet surprisingly, and he doesn't remember who she is? Please Read and Review.
1. Summer Love

_**Never Be Replaced**_

A/N: This story is really just for fun. I really wanted to write again, and I'm basically writing off the top of my head. I hope you guys like it. This is a Brucas story, but it has nothing to do with the One Tree Hill plot. Please read and review.

Chapter One: Summer Love

It was the summer of 2006 when a beautiful love formed between two amazing people, Lucas Scott, and Broke Davis. They both just finished high school and met in the beginning of summer. Lucas arrived in Tree Hill for a vacation with his parents, and they both met at the beach where Brooke was having a party with her friends. They started off good friends and with time they became lovers. Lucas usually described Brooke as the most beautiful person he has ever met, on the outside and inside. And Brooke usually said, "I've never really knew what love was until I met Lucas," when she introduced him.

They're love was undeniable. It was perfect. They were together most of the time and when they weren't together, they'd wish they were.

They shared their first kiss about a month after they started seeing each other. It was on the beach where they first met. It was beautiful. It was under the moonlight, and it was the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. They both treasured their relationship, and though that one day it would progress to something more, maybe even marriage.

But they were too focused on the future, they weren't thinking about the present. It was August 18, Lucas got the news that he was going to New York the next week. Brooke was crushed when she heard the news. It was the first she cried in their relationship. Lucas held her in his arms while she cried, and he also shed some of the tears.

The whole week, they spent every waking moment together. They created a scrapbook of all their memories together. The sand at the beach, the first rose he ever given to her, the necklace, and pictures of them together. But no matter how happy they seemed, it seemed like their relationship was falling apart.

The night before he left, they spent it at the beach. They heard the waves crash against the rocks, and felt the wind blow through their hair. They spent it in each other's arms.

"What if you don't come back?" Brooke asked as their finger intertwined with each other.

"And miss out being with you. Not a chance." Lucas said kissing her head.

"I'm serious Lucas. I mean what if you love it over there in New York, and forget all about me?"

"I can never forget my first real love. Brooke you don't have to worry, I'll come back."

Lucas and Brooke sighed. She loved the way his arms held her. She'd always feel safe, and comforted, like nothing could ever happen to them. She didn't know how she'd go on without seeing him everyday.

"Before I forget, I got something for you." Lucas said reaching into his bag.

Brooke got out of his grip, and now they were sitting face to face. "What is it?"

He got out a tiny box, and opened it. It was ring. "Brooke," he paused. "I love more than I loved anybody in my life, and I wanna give this to you as a sign of this love. Brooke, I know things are hard with me leaving, but I will come back. And when I'm gone, you're gonna wear this ring, and you're gonna feel how much I love you. It's gonna be like I never left."

Brooke sat there with tears in her eyes. Lucas put the ring on her right ring finger. She threw her arms around him and whispered, "I Love You." Lucas smiled as a tear fell upon his cheek. "I love you too," Lucas replied. He knew that would probably be the last time he would say it 'til he gets back. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

The next morning, Brooke woke up. She went downstairs and opened the door to get the newspaper. She found a letter from Lucas. She hurried into her house, and opened the letter with tears going down her face:

_My Dearest Brooke,_

_If you're reading this, it means I already left. I wanted to say goodbye before I left, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. I'd give anything to see your beautiful face again. To see your eyes, your red lips. To feel your hair again. To feel you in my arms once again. _Brooke covered her mouth as she sobbed while reading the rest of the letter. _I can't believe it will be one year 'til I get back, but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. And that I'll be thinking about you everyday. You're gonna be my first thought in the morning, and last at night. Brooke, I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Lucas Scott_

Brooke put the letter aside, and wiped her eyes. She knew how much he loved her, and hoped that he knew how much she loved him. She took the card and walked to her room. She put it into a box which held the scrapbook. She smiled as she remembered the good times they shared, knowing that it would be a matter of time 'til they see each other once again.


	2. Unrecognized

Chapter Two: Unrecognized

It's been a year since Lucas left, and Brooke waited for him every minute. She made unanswered calls and wrote unanswered letters. She just assumed that he's been busy with all his work, and always thought in her heart that he would eventually respond to her.

She was called to New York for her cousin's birthday, and thought that this was an opportunity to surprise Lucas and finally continue their love-filled relationship.

She packed her basic necessities: clothes, moisturizer, shampoo, and conditioner, make up, and of course the box with all their memories.

Brooke finally arrived at her cousin's house quarter to eight, and exit her car in a beautiful black strapless dress she bought from Gucci. She left all her belongings in her car because she was going to stay with her cousin until she found a place of her own. She didn't want to enter the party carrying boxes. She would eventually get to it once the party was finished. She sprayed her Sarah Jessica Parker perfume, _Lovely_, to get rid of the car smell, and finally entered the party.

She slowly walked to her cousin's backyard, and dropped her cousin's gift onto the gift table. She stood in the corner watching as people entered, and exited. She was so excited to be in New York. She missed Lucas so much, that she couldn't wait for the next day to go find his apartment.

Before he left, he left his address on the letter; he was staying with a couple of friends. All she could think about was his reaction when he would go see him. She pictured that his jaw would drop, and he would run to her, and pick her and spin around and kiss her. She imagined he would introduce her to all his friends as his beautiful girlfriend, and they would make all of his friends leave as they made love the rest of the night.

She couldn't help but smile. Her eyes scanned the backyard, looking for her cousin. She began walking with her 3inch heels. She made her way to the bar, requesting a chardonnay. The bartender gave her a glass, and as she turned around, she wouldn't believe her eyes. Lucas was standing eight feet away from her. Her thoughts were moving in circles. She immediately put a smile on her face, and walked to him as fast as possible.

"Lucas! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Brooke exclaimed kissing him on his cheek.

"Um…hi. How are you?" Lucas said confused.

"I'm fine, how are you. How's New York?" Brooke questioned confused by his expression. It was not what she was expecting.

"New York's good." Lucas stuttered. "I'm sorry…You don't look familiar." Lucas stated embarrassed.

Brooke just stared at him, wondering what he meant. "I'm Brooke. We spent the last summer together. You left to go to college in New York."

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you," Lucas said.

"Brooke! You're here. Finally!" Peyton said giving Brooke a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I want you to meet my boyfriend…"

"Lucas." Brooke said, completing her sentence.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Peyton asked, looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, we met last summer at Tree Hill." Brooke explained, praying that Lucas would remember.

"Oh, well, that's so good. I've been so nervous to introduce the both of you. Um…Luke if you don't mind, I'm gonna steal my cousin, and we're gonna meet up with some family." Peyton said, kissing Lucas goodbye, and grabbing Brooke's arm as she walked away.

Brooke just stared at Lucas with a confused expression. She finally understood why Lucas didn't reply. He was too busy getting busy with her cousin.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you in forever. What has it been? Three years?" Peyton asked loudly so her voice would overpower the loud music.

"Yeah. It's been awhile... So how did you meet Lucas?"

"Oh, Lucas? I met him at college. We both had engineering, and well, you can figure out the rest. I'm crazy about him. Isn't he just perfect? I mean he's handsome, smart, caring. He's just that someone who you wait for your whole life."

Brooke just nodded. Of course he's perfect. He's been everything _she'_s been waiting for _her_ whole life.

Brooke spent the rest of the party up in the guestroom she'll be staying in. She couldn't believe what just happened. How could this have happened? She planned their whole reunion. If it's been up to her, they'd be making love right now, spending the night in each other's arms. She just sat on the bed confused, and shocked. She walked to the window where she watched Lucas put his hands all over her cousin. As he kissed her, and put his hands on her lower back. At that moment she wondered if he introduced her as the most beautiful woman he's ever met. She couldn't take it anymore; she climbed back on the bed, and just laid there, wondering how it came to this.

At 12:45, Brooke walked downstairs barefoot. Peyton just said goodnight to her last guests, and Lucas was in the back cleaning up. Peyton turned around, and saw Brooke standing there. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I…uh…I didn't feel so good. I guess I was tired from the drive." Brooke said convincingly as Lucas walked in the room.

"Oh well, you should go back to bed then," Peyton suggested.

"I think I should go get my stuff in my car." Brooke motioned to the outside.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas can get it, right honey?"

_Honey?_ She calls him _honey?_ Brooke thought. Lucas walked outside.

"Is it that one?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's the Bentley." Brooke pointed to the silver car outside. "It's in the trunk." Brooke shouted to him.

Brooke walked back upstairs into her room. She sat on the bed. She thought, _if he'd never left, I would've been calling him honey_, _he would be getting her stuff out of the car._

"Where would you like it?" A voice asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, just right over there, thank you." Brooke replied.

He set the box and her suitcase down. Lucas just stood there. "I'm sorry I don't remember last summer. It must have gone out of mind since I got here."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for bringing it up. If I knew you were dating my cousin, I probably would've not even mentioned it." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Lucas said smiling.

"Hey, are you settled in?" Peyton popped her head in the room.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, well we're going to bed, Okay? Babe, you ready?" Peyton asked.

"Yup. Good-night, Brooke."

"Night."

Brooke didn't feel good at all. And to make matters worse, he was living in the same house she was staying. It was definitely not the way she planed for their reunion.


	3. The Reason

Chapter Three: The Reason

Brooke was finishing her breakfast as Peyton and Lucas walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Good morning," Peyton said happily.

"Morning…" Brooke replied. She walked over to the sink to wash her bowl as Lucas came over and reached over her to grab two bowls. Their faces were three centimeters away from each other. Brooke turned her head slightly and could see the blonde hair of his. She felt his breath on her face, and he turned his head and their eyes grabbed each other's attention.

"Sorry," Lucas mobbed a little away from her. Brooke smiled, and turned her attention back to the dishes. It took everything in her to stop herself from kissing him. She exhaled hard.

She finished washing her bowl and coffee mug, and sat on one of the stools.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Peyton asked.

"Fine, thank you. It was really comfortable." Brooke smiled.

"That's good. I'm so glad that you were able to come this year." Peyton motioned her head over to Lucas. "We haven't seen each other in three years. I've missed her so much."

Brooke didn't know what to say, she just sat there smiling.

"Well, I gotta get to work. I'll see you guys when I get home." Peyton kissed Lucas, and waved goodbye to Brooke. Brooke waved back.

"I gotta get going too, bye," Lucas smiled at Brooke, and followed Peyton out the door.

Brooke walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. She didn't notice the pictures on the wall the night before. She saw pictures of her and Peyton when they were little kids. She passed pictures of her family, and as she progressed she saw pictures of her and Lucas. She got to the top of the stairs and saw more pictures of her and Lucas. She was happy for her cousin. But there was an ache in her heart where Lucas used to be. She was hurt that Lucas moved on, and it hurt even more that he moved on to her cousin. But nothing compared to the pain she felt that Lucas forgot about their summer together.

The time flew by so quickly. It was 7 o'clock when Peyton came home. "Hello?!" Peyton yelled. "I'm home!"

"Hey, I'm in here." Brooke screamed from the living room.

Peyton walked to the living in her Burberry trench coat. She looked over at Brooke who was sitting on the white leather couch watching a little television.

"Brooke, thank god you're home, I have this work party I need to go to and I have nothing to wear. Can you help me out?"

Brooke jumped off the couch and followed Peyton up the stairs. They went into Peyton's bedroom and walked Brooke sat on her bed, while Peyton went inside her walk-in closet.

"So what's this party for?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, it's for my boss' birthday. They want me to say a speech which I've been preparing for days, I totally forgot about going shopping for a new dress. All these dresses I've worn, and I want them to see me in something new." Peyton began panicking.

Brooke got an idea, "I'll be right back." She left the room, and went into hers. She found a dark grey evening gown. She brought it to Peyton's room and showed her. "You think this would work?" Brooke smiled.

"Is that from the 2006 summer collection from Luca Luca?" Peyton said taking it from Brooke's hands

"Yup, it was $4200; I just had to have it." Brooke continued to smile.

"I can't wear this." Peyton couldn't stop looking at the dress. "It's too pretty."

"Yes you can, and you will, and you will look beautiful in it."

Peyton went into the washroom and changed into the dress. Brooke laid on the bed looking at her finger nails. She sat up and took a picture off Peyton's nightstand. It was a picture of Peyton and Lucas. Lucas was kissing her neck, and Peyton was giggling. It was a beautiful picture, showed how much they loved each other. Brooke stood up and walked over to the washroom door. "So how long have you and Lucas been dating?"

"Um…almost a year now. We met last September."

Brooke was confused. Brooke met Lucas last May, and he left the last week of August. He couldn't have forgotten her in a week or two. Something must have happened. All she needed to do was find out what it was.

"Do you know what he was doing before you met?" Brooke asked

"What do you mean?" Peyton questioned.

"Um...You know, what he was doing before school started."

"Oh. What happened was terrible. He got into a car accident. He lost part of his memory. But the doctors said it was only temporary. It would come back little by little, he just has to wait until something reminds him of something else…."

Brooke looked shocked. She didn't realize that he was in a car accident. That must be the reason why he didn't remember her, or last summer.

"So how do I look?" Peyton walked out of the washroom and twirled around in a circle.

Brooke lost her train of thought when Peyton started talking. She looked at Peyton, and smiled. "You look beautiful."

_Author's Note: Okay, from the comments, it seems as if people are confused of why Lucas doesn't remember anything. Hopefully this clears it up. Please review on this chapter and post any comments you may have._


	4. Midnight Memories

Chapter Four: Midnight Memories

Peyton and Brooke walked downstairs together. "Okay, so I don't know what time I'll be back."

"Okay." Brooke said nodding.

"Thanks for dress."

"No problem. Just bring it over to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Have fun," Brooke said before shutting the door.

Brooke went to the living and watched more T.V.

An hour later Lucas came through the door. Brooke didn't realize that she would be alone with Lucas for the rest of the night, until she heard the door open. Lucas walked over to the living room, where Brooke was sitting with her feet up.

"Hey," Lucas said walking behind the couch.

"Oh, hey…" Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She had to go to a party for her boss I think." Brooke didn't take her eyes off the television.

"Oh, okay." Lucas sat beside Brooke on the couch.

Brooke didn't know what to do. She still had feelings for Lucas, but he didn't even remember her. She wondered if she should show him the scrapbook they made together, but then again she thought it wasn't the right time. But was there really going to be a right time? He was dating her cousin; He doesn't remember anything they shared together, and it didn't seem like they would be breaking up anytime soon. But then again, Peyton did say he needed something to jog his memory for him to remember something. Maybe she should him the scrapbook, and he would remember something, and they could continue their relationship.

She couldn't think about it anymore. It was too much. She stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked wondering if he did something wrong.

"Nowhere. Just up stairs. I'll be back." Brooke went to her room.

She started looking through the scrapbook. Tears fell down her cheek as she flipped through the pages. She touched the dried rose petals Lucas gave her on their first date. She looked through the box she brought that held all the things he gave to her. His sweater, his leather jacket. Memories started flooded back.

Suddenly the lights went out. She stood up and flicked the light switch up and down. She walked to her closet and remembered she saw a flashlight. She tried her best to find it in the dark. She felt it, grabbed it, and turned it on. She made her way down the stairs.

"Lucas?!... Lucas…." Brooke pleaded desperately. She hated the dark. Once her feet touched the floor, she turned right. "Lucas!" She turned back around and saw a figure in front of her. "Ahhhh….." Brooke screamed.

"Shhhhhh… It's me…Lucas." Lucas smiled. He found her adorable when she screamed.

Brooke took deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I just hate the dark."

"I got that." Brooke smiled. "I went to check the electricity box, I thought the something blew the fuse, but I guess it's just a blackout."

"Great," Brooke sighed.

"Yeah. I guess it's just me and you and the darkness," Lucas gave her a sincere smile. Brooke smiled back.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, actually I'm starving." Brooke said, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Okay, well, we can't use the microwave or stove, so warm meals is out of the question." Lucas opened the refrigerator. "Nothing in there." He chuckled. He opened the freezer, and found ice cream. "Oh, jackpot." He took out a big bucket of chocolate ice cream.

"Your favorite." Brooke smiled at him.

"How'd you know that?" Lucas asked confused.

Brooke didn't realize she just said that. "Um…well….uh…Peyton told me." Brooke laughed fakely. But Lucas just smiled at her, which put Brooke at ease.

They sat opposite each other in the kitchen, eating the ice cream.

"Is it too dark in here?" Lucas asked her.

"Um…do you have any candles?"

"Yeah, one second." Lucas went the bottom drawer taking out a handful of candles. He lit each one of them. "Voila. Better?"

"Much better." Brooke smiled.

The kitchen looked beautiful. With candles everywhere, it was a romantic setting. They sat there and laughed at each other's jokes, eating ice cream together. Once they were finished, they walked to the living room, carrying the candles. They sat on the floor beside each other, resting their backs against the couch.

They sat there for a minute quiet. _She's beautiful_, he thought. Somehow he seemed familiar to her, but he couldn't recall where he saw her before.

Brooke just sat there enjoying the night. She missed his laugh, his smile, the way his eyes glistened in the light. She was able to feel the way she felt when they were together a year ago, even if it just for a night.

"Brooke…" Lucas began. Brooke looked at him smiling. "I know this may sound weird, but you look so familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Brooke paused for a second, and looked down. She looked back up. "Yeah, we met last summer in Tree Hill."

"Right, I remember you telling me that. But it just seems like more than us meeting each other." Brooke looked down, not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry. It's just last year, I was in an accident."

"I know. Peyton just told me. You don't remember anything from last year." Brooke looked down again.

"So…" Lucas said, desperate for some answers.

Brooke decided to tell Lucas everything. But before she said anything, she decided to show the book. "Come with me, I have to show you something." Brooke let out her hand.

Lucas took her hand, and she guided him upstairs. They went into her bedroom, and she let go of his hand. She went into her closet, and got the box. She put it on her bed.

"Last year we met at Tree Hill. And you're right. We didn't just meet. We did more than that."

Brooke opened the box, and took out the scrapbook. Lucas walked to the bed, and went through the pages shocked.

Brooke continued talking, "Me and you, we were…together. We went out for four months." Lucas started flipping through the pictures of them together. "I know it doesn't seem like a long time, but we loved each other."

"We look happy."

"Yeah, we were. We spent everyday together. Mostly at the beach. It was your favorite place." Brooke went over and sat on the bed. "We made this together."

Lucas stood there in awe. "How can I love someone so much, and not even remember them?"

"I don't know." Brooke said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas choked back tears.

"I didn't know about you and my cousin. I was going to go look for you after Peyton's party, but then I saw you there. You didn't remember me, and I didn't know what to say. I was going to tell you, but then Peyton came by, and she told me how much she loved you…I couldn't do that to her. And the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt, so I thought it would be better to keep everything a secret." Brooke paused. "Since you forgot, I assumed I'd eventually forget too."

Lucas was reading the letter he wrote to her. "You waited?"

Brooke wiped her eyes. "Yeah." She chuckled.

"Look I understand if you want me to bury it. I'll just take everything I felt or feel for you and bury it. The last thing I wanted was to complicate your relationship with my cousin."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Lucas was still busy looking through the box. Suddenly Peyton's voice was heard.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

Lucas looked behind and saw Peyton. He then looked at Brooke who had tears in her eyes. He put everything back in the box and walked over to Peyton. He kissed her on the cheek.

Brooke shut her eyes and more tears fell, faster. Lucas realized the pain Brooke felt.

"Brooke, we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Lucas said.

Brooke turned her face to the side and nodded. Lucas and Peyton left the room. Brooke began crying hard.

"What's up with Brooke?" Peyton asked,

"Nothing. Just some midnight memories I guess." Peyton looked at him, and smiled.


	5. Apologies

Chapter Five: Apologies

That night, Lucas laid in bed dreaming. But it wasn't really a dream. He was remembering.

_Brooke's hair blew with the wind, revealing the nice, soft curls. Lucas just stared at her. Staring at her smile, thinking for the millionth time how beautiful she was. Brooke stared at him smiling. She walked over to him in her yellow summer dress that fit perfectly against her curves. She was extremely beautiful. _

"_Have I told you I loved you?" Lucas asked looking into her brown eyes._

_Brooke looked down embarrassed, "No, not today anyway." She chuckled._

"_Well, I love you so much. Just wanted to let you know." Lucas smiled._

"_I love you too." Lucas leaned in, and put his hand on her neck. His soft lips touched hers, and chills went through his body. A rain drop fell on Lucas' head, and their lips parted. He looked up, as did she. It started pouring rain on them. _

_Brooke grabbed Luke's hand, and began running, trying to find somewhere to stand under so she wouldn't get wet. But Lucas stopped her. He kissed her again with more passion._

Lucas quickly opened his eyes. He just laid therein bed, thinking. Thinking about Brooke. He was certainly upset that he didn't remember Brooke, but he just thought about how much more upset Brooke was. He needed to talk to her. Lucas slowly got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Peyton. He put on a white tank top and walked out the door.

He peeked through Brooke's door, and her bed was empty. He went downstairs and saw the refrigerator light on. He assumed the blackout was finished. He saw Brooke drinking a glass of water. As her head tilted back, her brown hair just flowed back beautifully. Her silk nightie showed off her slender, tanned legs. She was incredibly beautiful in the night.

Brooke put the glass in the sink and walked forward. She looked up startled to see Lucas standing in front of her.

"What…what are you doing?" Brooke said shocked.

"Um…I was looking for you. What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty." Brooke began walking again. "Why were you looking for me?"

Lucas grabbed her arm and Brooke stopped looking down on her arm. Lucas quickly let go. "I have something to ask you."

Brooke stared at him and he looked more confused than ever. "Okay, what is it?"

"Maybe we should sit down." Lucas said walking towards the living room.

Brooke reluctantly followed him. She didn't want to answer any more questions. She was upset. Couldn't all the questions wait 'til a couple more hours, when they were both awake?

Lucas at on the beige leather love seat, and since Brooke didn't want to sit beside him, she sat on leather chair.

Brooke stared at him with a blank look, wondering what he could possibly ask. "I had a dream." Lucas started. "With you and me"

"What were we doing?"

"I'm not sure. We were at the beach. You were wearing a yellow summer dress, with your hair loose with curls. Then it started to rain…"

Brooke began smiling, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I know what you're talking about. It was July 17. It was the first time we…we…" Brooke trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Lucas nodded his head understanding what she meant. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't want Peyton to find out."

Brooke paused, choking back tears. "I don't either."

"Brooke, I…don't know…how to handle this. I mean I'm starting to remember…"

"I know, I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, you're right of telling me."

"No I wasn't. You're confused, and now you're questioning your relationship with Peyton. The last thing I wanted was to complicate things, and now I've done just that. Look, I'll start looking for an apartment; I'll get of your way. I'm really sorry." Brooke got up and quickly started walking away.

Lucas followed her. He grabbed her arm again, and Brooke stopped. The tears were flowing again. She desperately wanted Lucas to just let her go.

"Brooke…"

Brooke turned towards him, and He looked at her with sincere eyes. He could see that Brooke was very upset. But he just stared at her. Brooke kept her eyes down. Lucas didn't know what he was doing. He was feeling something he never felt before, not even with Peyton. He wiped Brooke's eyes, and caressed her cheek. Brooke finally looked up and their eyes met. She waited so long for his touch. Their bodies were so close. Something came over Lucas. Something powerful. He felt like he wasn't controlling his actions. At that moment, Lucas forgot about Peyton. He slowly leaned in, and kissed her lips. His soft lips touched hers. Their eyes closed, and you could feel the passion between them. Brooke knew this was wrong, but she didn't want their lips to part. She put her hand on his face, then she remembered about her cousin. Brooke stopped the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, running up the stairs.

Lucas stood there in amazement. He felt something between them that he never felt before. He wanted Brooke, needed Brooke.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your comments. It means so much that you guys like this story. I've realized that this story has a lot of crying, and I apologize for that. I'm planning on having pucas out of this story soon; I've noticed that people don't like pucas. Hopefully I keep up the good work so far. Please review. Thanks!


	6. Thoughts

Chapter Six: Thoughts

Brooke ran to her room. She shut her door, and leaned her head against it. She started breathing heavily. Lucas has never kissed her like that before. It was different. She realized it was leading somewhere. Not just sex, but more than that. She didn't know how to describe it. It was probably the kiss she's been waiting for since the moment Lucas left Tree Hill. But she knew she couldn't go through with it, whatever it was leading to. She loved Peyton, and she couldn't do that to her cousin. Could she?

Peyton always stood by her cousin. Maybe if she explained everything to Peyton, she would understand, and she would go on with life, able to find someone else that made her feel the way Lucas made her feel. No doubt, she would be very angry with Brooke, but she would get over with it.

But what if Lucas didn't feel the same way she felt? But if he didn't, why would he kiss her like that?

Thinking about this made her head hurt. She couldn't think about it anymore, but she couldn't go back to sleep either. She decided to take a shower. She slipped out of her nightie, and put on her bathrobe. She walked to the bathroom across from her room and began taking her shower.

Lucas went to the kitchen and drank a glass of milk. _What did I just do? _He thought. _It was wrong. But her lips were so soft. Her skin felt so good against mine. She said that I loved her, maybe I still do. _With that running through his mind, he walked upstairs, and went back to bed.

After her shower, Brooke went back into her room. She wiped her hair with a towel,leaving it a little bit wet. She fixed her bed, and sat on the chair next to the window. She looked outside, and the sun was beginning to rise. She looked at the pink and orange colors surrounding the sky. It looked beautiful. She leaned her head against the back of the chair, and just stared at the sky.

Lucas couldn't go back to bed, he just laid in bed staring at the white ceiling above him. _Is it possible to love two people at the same time? _There he had Peyton who made him feel safe, and like nothing could ever happen to him. But then there was Brooke who loved him longer than Peyton ever did. Brooke made him feel like he was worth something, their love was worth something. Since the accident, he felt like a part of him was missing, and the moment his lips touched Brooke's, it was like he was complete again. After a couple of hours of lying in bed awake, he finally knew what to do.


	7. Start of a New Beginning

Chapter Seven: Start a New Beginning

Author's Note: I apologize for a long wait for this chapter, I was busy. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. Please read and review.

The whole day, Brooke was out. She was searching for a new job, and a new apartment. The kiss her and Lucas shared was proof that she couldn't stay in the same house as him. If Peyton ever found out, she would hate her. She needed a new beginning. A beginning without Lucas.

At his office, Lucas couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. It was only a couple hours ago, and he missed her lips already. He wanted to hold Brooke's slender body in his arms like he did a year ago. His memory was a little fuzzy, but he remembered the love they shared. He remembered how beautiful she was then, and how more beautiful she became as time passed. Maybe it was time for him to end things with Peyton. But how could he tell her he was in love her cousin?

It was 7:00 in the evening when Brooke came home. Lucas and Peyton were already home. They were having dinner.

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked looking at Brooke.

"Um…I have something to tell you. I'm moving out."

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"I was out looking for a new place, and I found one. It's a loft down on Madison. It's small, but it's perfect. I mean it's the perfect size for me."

"Well how are you gonna pay for it?" Peyton questioned.

"I also got a job. My mom called me and she got me job down at the mall. It's not much, but it's a good start."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I mean, I told you I was only staying for a couple of days. And, I really needed to get off on my own. You guys have been so good to me, and I know you need your own privacy. Look, it's not that far away, don't look so sad."

"It's just, it was fun having you around. You know, I already got used to seeing you every morning. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." She stood up, and hugged Peyton. "I should get packing."

"Yeah, I'll go up and help you a little later." Brooke went upstairs.

After dinner, Peyton went upstairs and she found that Brooke was already packed. "You're finished already?"

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't really unpack a lot of stuff when I moved in. I just took out a couple of outfits."

Peyton nodded. It was silent for a moment.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Anytime. I just wish you stayed here longer."

"Peyton, we agreed it was only temporary."

"I know, I just thought temporary would be more than what 4 days." Peyton hugged her cousin. It was sad to let her leave. "Okay, I'll go downstairs. Lucas is starting a movie. Come and join us."

"Maybe a little later." Peyton left the room.

An hour and a half later, Brooke went downstairs and saw the lights were out. Peyton was in Lucas' arms as they watched a movie. Brooke stared at them. She had a sad look on her face. The movie was just finished, showing all the credits. Lucas stood up and stretched. He saw Brooke standing there, looking back at him. He had love in his eyes. A moment later, Peyton stood up and also saw Brooke standing there. But once Brooke's eyes met with her cousin's, Brooke turned away. Peyton stared at her boyfriend and saw an expression she never saw before. It was more loving than any look he have her before.

Brooke went back upstairs. Peyton knew something was up with them.

Peyton was taking off her necklace before getting in bed. Lucas came out of the washroom after brushing his teeth. Peyton stared at him with a blank expression. Lucas went under the covers, and Peyton joined him. They lied down, facing opposite walls.

"Luke?" Peyton said.

"Yes?" Lucas answered.

"Brooke said that you guys met last summer. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucas' eyes opened. "I didn't know she was your cousin."

"At my party, I told you because she was standing right there. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't know. Good night" Lucas said praying that she wouldn't speak anymore.

"Luke?" Peyton said again.

"Hmm…"

"Did something happen that summer?" Peyton was scared to hear the answer.

Lucas sat up in bed. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"If you don't have anything to hide, you wouldn't care I'm asking all these questions."

"Yes, we went out a couple times last summer, why does it matter?"

Peyton stayed down, hugging her pillow. "Were you in love with her?" Peyton asked.

Lucas stayed quiet.

"_Are_ _you_ in love with her?" Lucas couldn't answer that. Peyton was holding back tears. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know I do."

"But you love her more." Peyton said.

Again, Lucas stayed quiet. The only words he could say were, "I'm sorry."

"I knew from the look you had tonight something happened between you guys. What happened?" Peyton reluctantly asked.

Lucas couldn't lie to her. "We kissed. But that was it."

Peyton laid in bed with tears falling down her cheek. "Thank you for telling me the truth." Peyton stood up, and left the room.

Lucas didn't know how to feel. Was he upset or relieved it ended.

The next morning, Lucas woke up with Peyton gone. He walked downstairs and found Brooke having trouble carrying her stuff. She was about to fall down, but Lucas caught her.

"Thanks." Brooke said smiling.

"Having trouble?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I never knew how heavy it was." Brooke giggled.

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll help you." Lucas suggested.

"That sounds great," Brooke said staring at him.

They both arrived at the loft, and Lucas went inside holding a box. "Wow. It looks good."

"Yeah, just needs paint, and some furniture."

"Where do you want it?" Lucas asked about the box. Oh, um…in that room." Brooke replied pointing to the back room.

Lucas came back, and they stared at each other. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, thanks." Brooke paused. "So…how are you and Peyton?"

"It's over." Lucas said quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's for the best. I couldn't lie to her." Brooke nodded. "I should go."

"Yeah." Brooke said, following him to the door.

"Bye."

Brooke shut the door, and crouched down. She covered her face with her hands. This was her chance. Nothing stopped them from being together. But she didn't do anything. There was a knock on the door. She stood up, and opened the door. Lucas was standing there.

"Did you forget something?" Brooke said, keeping her voice steady.

"Yeah." He walked in, and grabbed her body. He kissed her. Brooke touched his face with her hands.

Their lips parted. And Brooke looked confused, wondering if that just happened. "I love you, Brooke." Lucas said confidently.

Brooke smiled, and she hugged him tightly. This was the start of a new beginning.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm not pleased with this chapter. I feel like I rushed it. I was just incredibly busy, and I felt a need to finish this story. Hopefully, I'll find time to do it better. But, I'd just like to say, Thank you guys for all your support. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'll be starting a new story soon, so stay tuned. Thanks!


End file.
